A ring for Christmas
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Zay has finally gotten up the nerve to propose to Smackle. Day five of my Twelve days of Christmas.


**Day five super later I'm sorry! I've always been a Zayadora shipper, so I had to give them a Christmas moment!**

* * *

When they were freshman, and thought they were kings, everything seemed figured out. Riley with Lucas, Maya with Josh, Farkle with Smackle, and Zay… Was also there. But sophomore year saw Maya and Lucas falling for each other once more. Riley and Farkle were quick to follow, for he was the Topanga to her Cory. And Zay… Was also there, to pick up pieces of a girl who didn't know how things were supposed to go. Isadora didn't deserve her heart abandoned. It was slow at first, but he'd helped put the pieces back. He didn't want to scare her by rushing in while the wound was still fresh. As her heart healed she began to let him into it. It was their senior year now, and he still remembered the Christmas of their freshman year. When he'd given her a book of all the things he liked about her. This Christmas would be special, even more special. He would finally lead in the group. He hadn't been the first to fall in love. The first to have a triangle or a character arc or a kiss. He wasn't even the first to get here. But he would be the first to propose. At least with his own ring. Maya and Riley had both worn Farkle's mom's ring, but Zay had a ring of his own. It had been in his family for generations. He'd asked for his parents' blessing, and hers. Isadora had agreed to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve, and he was ready. His heart was a flutter. This was it.

They'd had had enough vague late night conversations about their future that he was sure she would say yes. He prayed she would say yes. He talked to himself in the mirror as he practiced in his room for the Nutcracker. This was the third year in a row he'd gotten a part in the Nutcracker. It was the third year in a row that Isadora would come to every show. Lucas also would come to every show, but he wasn't in love with Lucas. He didn't have plans to propose to Lucas in front of a little ice cream shop that he and Isadora both loved. The Christmas lights there were gorgeous, and he couldn't think of a better setting than the location of their first date, away from Topanga's and the pressures of their friend group.

He just worried that he was jumping the gun. They were still in high school. What if she thought it was too early for an engagement ring? What if she wasn't ready? He forced himself to believe in them, that things would go perfectly. They had to go perfect. He couldn't lose Isadora. Isadora was the only person who made him feel complete. The whole world could pass and he'd still be whole if he had Isadora. Only Isadora.

The performance ended, and the bows were taken, and she met him with congratulations and roses. He took her mittened hand and kissed it.

"Are you sure you want to skip the cast party?" She asked.

"I've been to the cast party before. I'm not missing much."

"Still, you go every year…"

"And every year you hate it."

"I'll enjoy it if you do."

"I'd rather just spend Christmas Eve with you this year." And every year, if she said yes. His heart beat faster. His face felt warm.

"If you're sure…"

"Let's go," He said with a smile, gently pulling her along. They walked from the theatre, the frosty air biting at their cheeks. He felt warm however, as he took her hand in hand. They talked about everything together. Laughably bad Christmas carols, their favorite and least favorite Hallmark movies, foods they most looked forward to for Christmas dinner, and relatives they were dreading seeing again. As they talked, he stole glances, and with each glance he knew all the more that he wanted to marry this girl. He wanted to stop in the middle of the sidewalk right now and ask her to marry him. But he'd planned this moment, and he wasn't about to let it go. He gripped her hand all the tighter, and she squeezed back.

"What's on your mind?" She could always tell.

"A lot things, mostly you." She blushed.

"Stop it…"

"I'm serious. I'm thinking that I want this to be the most perfect Christmas for you."

"I'm with you, aren't I?" His heart melted.

"Isadora…" They weren't even close to the Ice Cream Shop. He didn't care. He knelt down, almost slipping on an icy patch, fumbling with the ring, getting some stares and glares from pedestrians who had to go around.

"Isadora Smackle, will you marry me?" Isadora stared at him. She just stared, and he was down on one knee, and his nice pants were getting wet from New York sidewalk slush, all he could think was that she was about to say no.

"I-Isaiah…" She stammered. She was using his full name. Was that a bad sign or a good sign? He waited, he held his breath and waited. This was his moment. But the future seemed fuzzy, like Christmas lights just out of view.

"Isaiah… Of course I will…" Isadora began to cry, and he stood and wrapped his arms around her. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek and held her as she cried and pedestrians walked around the scene, grumbling angrily.

"I can't believe this!" She sobbed into his shoulder, as he tried to wipe away her tears.

"I know… I know… We're going to get married."

"I can't believe you got me this gorgeous ring and all I got you was a recipe…"

"A recipe?"

"I talked to your grandma and I got the recipe for those cookies you love… It's so cheesy and dumb when you… You proposed!" She was emotional.

"No, Isadora, I love it! You're amazing… It's amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much." A stranger bumped into them and he realized they should keep moving. Isadora had composed herself more now, and was studying the ring.

"That's been in my family for generations." He told her, smiling.

"It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen." He nudged her and smiled, laughing.

"You're too much, Isaiah Babineaux."

"And you're perfect, the future Mrs. Babineaux."


End file.
